The Road Not Taken
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: a poemfic based on 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost poetic fluff...plzzz reviewww


**The Road Not Taken**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, AF OR UA. It's all yours, Man of Action. Although if you can then please do let Kevin be mine. Or at least Cooper? Please?_**

**_Anyway, I don't even own Robert Frost or his masterpiece 'The Road Not Taken"._**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

"Gwen, in life you had several choices and yet, you went with the most difficult one. The school's most popular guy-Daniel was after you but you paid no heed to him. Instead you chose the unruly Kevin Levin. What made you choose him?" Julie asked curiously one day, after Ben had told her about how Daniel would keep sending her flowers and stuff before Kevin came along but she would receive them and immediately dump them.

_And be one traveler long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth_

Gwen shut her book and sighed. Turning to Julie she said"Jules. Daniel didn't have a backbone. In school he was the typical playboy with a fake macho man attitude but underneath he was a total wuss. I did consider him for a couple of days and I had started thinking that he was a great guy and maybe we could be together.

But one day I saw him outside the school, kicking a puppy which was injured. And despite of his claims of undying fidelity towards me, I and Emily spotted him making out with a girl near the dark alleys. Its good he was just a crush else I would have been broken."

Julie nodded her head in understanding and said, "Well that explains why you rejected him. But half of my question is still unanswered. Why did you choose Kevin? I mean, after he had kidnapped and injured you and tried to kill Ben multiple times?"

_Then took the other as just as fair_

_And having perhaps the better claim_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear_

_Though as for that passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same_

"When we met Kevin for the first time as kids, he was not a villain or evil kid. He was just an abandoned child with powers neither he nor anybody else could understand. So that made him a social freak. The only people he could see and hear were the street rowdies of NYC. Considering the authority that his powers gave him over other kids, you cannot blame him for believing that powers were the only things that mattered.

I always thought he should get at least one chance to a normal life, even when I was a kid-although at that time, my opinions hardly mattered. When Ben got the Omnitrix and I got my powers, Grandpa was there to help us channelize our powers in the positive direction. But with Kevin, there was nobody to guide him through his powers.

So, when _I had _the chance in my hands, I decided to grab it and give Kevin the one chance he righteously deserved; a chance at friendship, a chance to get on the good side."Gwen narrated her eyes staring down all the time as she tried to recall everything to the best of her memory.

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black_

_Oh I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

"And I thought that if he still does not become good, then Ben could easily take him over. So I was willing to give him a chance. And when I started having feelings for him, I decided to go with my heart and left the consequences to be thought over later."

_I shall tell this with a sigh_

Gwen sighed and gazed at the smiling picture of Kevin on her table. All the memories of him and the time she spent with him came flooding into her mind. She was glad she gave the chance and even more thankful that he had taken it and become the Kevin she loved so much, the Kevin who loved _her _so much. The Kevin that cherished her presence and the Kevin that made her feel fearless even while doing the most bizarre of things, drag racing, cliff diving and bungee jumping, for instance; things she had never thought she could do until Kevin had made her do those.

_Somewhere ages and ages hence_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

"And btw, Julie, I am really proud of how much he has changed and modified himself to suit my parents' wishes despite of how many times I have told him that they were unnecessary."

"Hey girls, me and Ben are gonna watch 'Sherlock Holmes-Game of Shadows' again on DVD? Do you guys wanna come or not?" "Kevin said, his head sticking inside from the room's door.

"OR NOT!" the girls chorused.

"Kev, how about we go someplace else?"Gwen offered with a wink.

Kevin smirked in understanding. "Sure. Julie, Ben's waiting downstairs for you. Just tell him I'm gonna skip Sherlock Holmes today. And Gwen come down fast, I'll get the car." Kevin pecked her cheek and went downstairs.

Gwen's eyes went wide as she blushed a deep red. Julie laughed and said, "You're lucky Gwen. Unlike Ben, you are always Kevin's topmost priority. Ben on the other hand has Sumo Slammers and alien fighting as his top priorities followed by his family and you. Next comes the Omnitrix and then somewhere way down, I guess I have been placed. Anyway you go enjoy."

Julie walked out of there as Gwen smiled, proud of her boyfriend and rushed downstairs to his madly honking car before the neighbors came around complaining.

_I took the one less travelled by_

_And that has made all the difference._


End file.
